The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between coral bells and foam flower, both in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Pumpkin Spice’ with the combined generic epithet X Heucherella. The intergeneric hybrid is sometimes given the common name of foamy bells. X Heucherella ‘Pumpkin Spice’ resulted from an intentional cross between a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as Heuchera K10-74-23 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and a proprietary unreleased seedling Tiarella ‘Jade Peacock’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,730 as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Feb. 11, 2013. The new plant was selected from among many other crosses and X Heucherella seedlings growing at the same nursery which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage, vigor and habit established as breeding goals and was originally assigned the breeder code of 13-212-7. ‘Pumpkin Spice’ was selected from among many other crosses and X Heucherella seedlings growing at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage, flower and habit established as breeding goals. X Heucherella ‘Pumpkin Spice’ has been asexually propagated since 2014 by basal cuttings at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by careful shoot-tip tissue culture propagation. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant.
No plants of X Heucherella ‘Pumpkin Spice’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.